1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus to control a power supply by sensing opening or closing of a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on paper by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor using a laser beam and attaching a toner to the formed electrostatic latent image. To attach the toner to the photoconductor, it may be necessary to positively charge the photoconductor. To this end, a high voltage in hundreds of volts is typically applied to the photoconductor.
International standards, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL), stipulate that current leakage from high-voltage devices to a human coming into contact therewith must be less than 2 mA. This is recommended for user safety when a user who has a body resistance of about 2 KΩ is exposed to a high voltage, and is equally applied to an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer. To this end, an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, includes a mechanical switch (or an interlock switch) to interrupt power when a developing unit containing toner and a photoconductor is separated from a main body, or when a cover is opened to remove a paper jam.